Heal For The Honey
by icecreamcastles
Summary: She was the child of the Tardis. Of course he'd fall in love with her. (The one were River wears his bowtie.) - (one-shot)


**_Heal For The Honey_**

**_11/River_**

**_Rating: NC-17_**

**_Summary:_** She was the child of the Tardis. Of course he'd fall in love with her. (The one were River wears his bowtie.)

**_Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue._**

**_Author's Note: 'Heal For The Honey' title/lyrics - song by Brooke Waggoner_**

* * *

**_Cause all day long I heal for the honey_**

**_Waitin' for the one I love_**

**_The noons are hot with heartache aplenty_**

**_I'm lovesick and undone_**

She was the child of the Tardis. Of course he'd fall in love with her.

She was like a new planet he'd landed on by accident (which is happening more than he'd like to admit) that he never seems to stop learning about. Just when he thinks he's gotten down to the last detail another piece of wonder and excitement would burst from beneath her skin.

River Song, the woman he knew so little about is still an enigma to be reckoned with. She was a riddle that would unfold right in front his eyes because he never missed anything and he certainly didn't miss anything when it came to her.

Like the Tardis, she was clever like the old girl. She was the living proof of a birth time itself could possess. And she looked absolutely ravishing in blue.

He remembers a few nights after their wedding she popped up inside the Tardis with a royal blue evening gown, gun in her hand and breathless. This River wasn't so young, she was well past the firsts in their relationship,and she was chasing off a few Daleks. Of all the things in the world to come across. They only retreated after recognizing who she was.

That he would never figure out. How the epitome of hate and fearlessness would back down to no one but his wife. Then again, she was River Song.

So, as he was recalling, she popped up _hello sweetie_ tumbling from her lips looking more than pleased. Smug and delighted.

_Doctor, stop staring. _

Oh, the glint in her eye as she teased him.

He was held flustered at his ogling and scratched his cheek nervously before presenting her with a smile of his own.

"Aren't you going to ask what in the world I am doing in a planet full of Daleks?" She called back as she took off her heels and headed into the Tardis to their room (yes, _their_ room).

"I assume you have no reason other than to scare the living daylights out of me." He shouted to her retreated form.

"Worry me to death you will, River Song." he mumbled, only for the sake of himself.

She wandered back soon enough, the bottom of her long blue gown held in small bunches around her thigh. He swallowed a thick lump in his throat at the sight of her lovely, beautiful legs.

"Dammit! Another dress ruined." She offered the dress and its torn fabric for him to see, which in turn led to more leg showing.

"Uh, right. That can be fixed right up."

"Sweetie, that was an offering for me taking it off." She spoke ever so casually.

Again he was caught in a fluster.

She laughed. The sound musical and made the Tardis radiate with joy.

The Doctor smiled. His two girls, so joined and similar.

"Doctor?" River blinked, her eyes dangerously seductive.

"Hmm?" is what he managed.

"May I borrow your bowtie?"

"For what?" His hand landed on his beloved piece of fabric, fearing she would try to shoot it or burn it or worse and he'd have to get another one.

"So I can wear it." She purred.

He himself flush. "I, um, I…"

"Words, Doctor." She teased.

"If you really wish."

"Oh, I do. Right now actually." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls of the Tardis and into their room.

"River, I don't think this is wise. You're parents aren't even asleep yet."

"My parents don't need to be asleep, sweetie. We're married, so are they. I think they get the picture."

"The Roman sure won't." The Doctor mumbled.

"My dad is not the boss of me." She pulled him towards her by his belt loops.

"Now give me that bowtie." She smiled.

He was then gently pushed onto the bed. He sits waiting for Rory to burst in with his sword, Roman wear and all, to defend his daughters honor.

He is getting oh so very twitchy. He's seen his wife naked before but this new addition of his bowtie around her neck was working up all sorts of reactions that make him flush from head to toe.

He doesn't think he can get through with this without having a few heart attacks and having to take off more than a few more regeneration's from his life.

Soon she saunters back into the room. Black lace lingerie clinging perfectly to her gorgeous frame and his bowtie securely hanging around her neck.

She spread his legs with her knee and places her hands on his shoulders, pushing him flat on his back.

"Are you still worried, Doctor? Because I can make you stop thinking." River offered mischievously.

"River." He warned, licking his lips.

She climbed over him and straddled his waist.

"I have a feeling you really don't mind." She settled herself firmly atop his thighs, "From the feel of it I _know_ you don't."

"I may not mind but," his hands grab at her hips almost by instinct. He's become too familiar with the act of touching her, reaching out just because he can, "You, River Song are going to be the death of me."

"We better make it a good ride then." River leaned down and kissed him.

He kissed back, thoroughly mapping out the feel of her mouth against his. His tongue danced around hers, licking and nipping gently at her lips.

"Better?" River asked.

"Much." He whispered against her chin, placing small kisses down her jaw to her neck.

"You haven't even touched me properly, Doctor. I think you're not getting as carried away as I'd like."

"Sorry dear." He pulled her closer.

His pants were rough against the inside of her thighs and it makes her whimper.

His hands moved up from her backside and traced along her ribs. It made her squirm a bit on top of him and helped the growing state of arousal in his trousers.

He kissed her again, genuinely enjoying the soft warm lips his wife had to offer and slipped down a bra strap.

She pulled back to look down at him. "Now we're getting somewhere." She bit her lip, grinning.

He laughed softly and pushed some curls from her shoulder, running his thumb along the soft fabric of his bowtie around her neck.

"I think this is a new fetish. I've never had a fetish before." He admitted.

"Oh, trust me Doctor." She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting the undergarment flow down to reveal her breasts. "Fetish doesn't even begin to cover it. That's a spoiler for you."

The Doctor sighed happily. There is nothing like having his wife, his love, against him in the most intimate of ways. He never thought he'd have this again.

River started pulling at his suspenders, tugging them off and tucking his shirt from his pants. She unbuttons the shirt slowly and enjoys every bit of pale flesh that reveals. She'd never get tired of the sight.

Once his shirt is discarded he pulls her against his chest and the feel of her breasts make his breath hitch. He could feel her tiny smile against his neck followed by a kiss on his cheek.

His hands mapped down her back to the tip of her spine, relishing how the bones moved at every motion as she lay on top of him.

Her lips found his again and battled for dominance. He gave it to her willingly.

When they parted, dizzy and breathless, River stood up and slid down her knickers before taking care of his trousers as well.

The Doctor looked down at her with a goofy grin and the fondness in her heart swells.

River tugged his pants down and his arousal released from the confines of his clothing makes him sigh pleasantly. She slid back up to him and moaned as his body was finally fully in contact with hers.

The Doctor's kisses became more insistent as if he needed her like air and time itself. The fact that she was now only wearing his bowtie sent sparks behind his eyelids and a burning need start to fill in the pit of his stomach. She caught on at his reaction and lent a hand down to stroke him gently.

She watches him lovingly, always and completely. The way his eyes shut tightly, lips slightly parted and jaw clenched tight in trying to keep in control. _It's okay to lose control sometimes, Doctor, _she would say constantly. Especially when he had a bad day or lost someone he couldn't save.

He was slowly coming apart and she took that as a confirmation that she needed to get this show on the road or it would be over far too soon.

She lined him up and let herself sink down on him slowly. He watches her with fascination and wonder and wanting, wishing and hoping and dying bit by bit because the days are coming where she won't be here at all. Her warmth is a comfort he doesn't think he can survive without.

She starts to move and he moves with her.

She smiles and kisses away his worries. She knows they never leave him but she gives it her all to make sure they stay away for at least just a little while.

"River." He calls out. A beg, a plea. The word pouring with love and so much need. He needs to be here, he needs to feel her, knows she is the only person that feels what only he can feel.

The curse of the Timelords is broken, for now, with her here. River. His wonderful, beautiful, brave River. Real and alive and he knows it can only last so long. So here, in this bed, with his wife he holds on, keeps holding on while there is still something left to hold on to.

She calls out his name and the universe stills with it.

His name falls heavy with the weight that follows from what should never be spoken.

Yes. She is the child of the Tardis. There was no way in any place in time that he wouldn't have fallen in love with her.


End file.
